Messages
by AComplimentInDisguise
Summary: Misty has a delivery for Ash, and she's doing it HER way. "What good are letters for anyway?" xD! Pokeshipping, one-shot.


A/N: Woot, woot! Third fic! YAY! Ok well, asides from my celebration, just wanted to make a short note that this is my first fic where Misty is actively returning her feelings for Ash. I mean as a pokeshipper obviously I will usually write both of them with some sign of mutual feelings for each other. But my first two fics mostly had Ash being the one who was just longing for Misty's company. And maybe it's just because I'm a girl, but I love those fics where Ash is the one being lovey-dovey instead of Misty. Idk, maybe it's just me, something different you know?

Anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the story!

* * *

Voicemail.

Misty sighed as she dropped her phone lazily on the couch.

He never answered.

Of course, when was there time? They were always traveling, and she never seemed to call in time, for they would always leave the Pokémon center a day or even a couple of hours prior.

She curled up on the couch and grabbed the remote.

'Might as well watch something to keep him off my mind' she thought.

The light from the TV flickered on Misty's face every couple of seconds as she changed channels. After going through the stations two or three times, she turned of the TV in defeat and treaded up the stairs to her room.

The door opened with a crack as she entered her brightly decorated room. Suddenly she heard a pang on her window. Turning around, she noticed small raindrops slowly gliding down the screen.

A small smile came across her face at the sight of it. She loved the rain.

Pressing her face against the window she thought, 'I wonder what Ash is doing right now.'

* * *

Ash pushed his gloved hand against the car window, watching the rain slide to the bottom.

He sighed somewhat contently for the rain always reminded him of a certain redhead.

"I wonder what she's doing right now" he thought.

"Well here you are. Pokémon Center, and right before curfew. You folks better hurry on in." Called the taxi driver.

Ash snapped out of his thoughts in time to watch as Brock handed the man a 10 dollar bill, thanking him for the ride. He and the rest of the gang opened the doors hastily and rushed to the entrance. Dawn and Brock were covering their heads, trying their best not to get wet. Ash on the other hand, openly welcomed the rain, and laughed at his friend's actions.

Once inside Pikachu shook himself off, spraying all three companions.

"Aw Pikachu!" Dawn complained.

Brock brushed the water from his hair and Ash simply smiled, watching them.

"What's gotten into you?" Brock asked, slightly annoyed that Ash himself was not one bit irritated.

Ash shrugged.

"Let's get something to eat." He said, changing the topic to something that would be considered normal for him to talk about.

His companions rolled their eyes and followed him as he led the way.

* * *

Misty sat at her desk, large piles of crumpled up paper surrounding her on all sides, enclosing her in her own personal fort.

_Dear Ash, _

_It's Misty! Sorry I never write. I figure calling you is just easier but lately it's been hard to track you down. You're not still getting the group lost are you? Ha, just kidding there, couldn't help myself. Anyway, I decided to send you a letter because I thought, if emails and calling doesn't work, I guess I'll just do it the old-fashioned way. Things at the gym are pretty good, if you ever thought about asking. You know, ever heard of common courtesy?? It could come in handy but I guess someone as dense as you--_

'Oh, scratch that.' She thought.

She had decided when she sat down that she would not, repeat, NOT, sound rude in any way, shape or form, in her letter. But she was having difficulty doing so. A little friendly teasing was ok, but it was always hard not to get carried away with anything when it came to Ash.

She sighed as she ripped out another piece of paper from her notebook and discarded the previous one by simply tossing it to the side to join the rest.

'OK, let's try this **again**'.

_Dear Ash,_

_Hey, it's me, Misty! Well I've been trying to get a hold of you lately, so I just decided to send you a letter. Hopefully this will actually get to you. There's a lot I want to talk about. Being a gym leader is really great, it's busy work but it keeps me occupied. I hope you know that when I'm not battling or filling out forms, or even cleaning (yes, I clean) I think about you a lot and I miss you _

'Whoa. Too fast there girl.'

_I think about, you GUYS a lot and miss you GUYS _

'As in, Brock and Pikachu as well. And that other girl, Dawn? Well I haven't met her though so I can't say I miss her. Duh.' Misty laughed to herself as she processed her thoughts.

Misty had been trying, and failing, for a while to write the perfect letter for Ash. She wanted to hint more at how she felt without being a total give away. It was hard not to complain or completely write her heart out to him. She didn't know how she wanted to come off exactly, but she wasn't doing a good job at figuring it out.

In the end, she just settled for a regular, this is what I'm up to, what about you? Letter.

Normal, friendly, _boring._

But what else could she say?

She found that the more they grew apart, the more she held back her true self to him. This sadden her deeply until she realized she was a large cause of her own pain.

No, she couldn't live like this anymore.

She looked at her latest letter, and again, ripped it to shreds.

What good are letters for anyway?

* * *

Ash stretched his arms high above his head and slumped down on his bunk bed. He watched as Pikachu jumped beside him, greeting him warmly with a "Pika pi!"

He smiled in return and flopped back onto his pillow. Kicking his shoes off, he brought one arm over his forehead and breathed profoundly, deep in thought.

It had been a while since he had talked to Misty. There was so much to tell her about. He was becoming increasingly impatient with the gap in their communication that was taking place.

He shifted to his side, his back facing the wall, and looked out the window. It was still raining, he noticed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ash got up sluggishly to answer.

"Who is it?"

"I have a delivery for Ash Ketchum." Replied the voice behind the door.

"Oh ok, hold on a second."

Ash turned the door knob, expecting to see his package and a form to fill out, but instead was met with a greater shock.

"You've got mail." She said.

Ash gaped. He couldn't believe it. No, it couldn't be. What was she..how, when?  
"M-misty?" he stuttered.

She beamed at him, obviously enjoying his reaction.

She giggled lightly and then became serious. "Who's Misty?" she asked. "Your girlfriend?"

Immediately his cheeks burned up and turned a dark shade of red.

"Huh?"

He was so confused.

"Ash, I'm just kidding! Of course it's me. What other girl would personally deliver themselves at your door?"

His blushed deepened as he took her comment with a different meaning.

His mouth was still ajar as he struggled for words.

Misty took the initiative, stepping forward and embracing her friend in a warm hug.

"I've got a delivery for you. " She repeated, whispering in his ear slightly seductively as her face turned a light shade of pink, shocked by her own actions.

"A letter?" He asked, recalling when she had said he had 'mail' and coming to the obvious conclusion- in his opinion at least.

"Nope. Something a little different." She said, smiling genuinely at him.

Ash smiled back slowly, unsure of what was happening, and completely clueless for what was about to happen.

She closed her eyes and leaned in carefully, and without thinking he followed suit.

Their lips met in blissful kiss, gentle but with passion.

Pulling away, she said "Me."

Ash smiled.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

Update: Constructive cristisim! Changed last line just a teeeeeeny weeny bit. I agree, it already sounds bettah. :P

Haha, I really liked the ending. I thought it was cute.

But I want your opinions too. So review!...NOW!

Btw, I put one of the categories as funny because well, i thought it was! Right? Idk, maybe not. But it had it's good points. Hehe.


End file.
